Naruto and Anko
by Steamy Naruto Writer
Summary: Anko finds Naruto while he's doing something naughty and decides to be naughty herself.


**Naruto and Anko**

Naruto smiled when he finally found a quiet corner in the town of Konoha. He'd been trying to find a quiet place for a few minutes now, a hard dick in his pants wanting release. Today was the day he'd seen Sakura naked! He'd been looking for Jiraiya for training, so he went to the bathhouse. While looking for Jiraiya he'd found a hole, and he couldn't help but take a peek.

His eyes almost rolled out of their sockets when he spotted Sakura, entirely naked. Her milky white skin was wet, her firm perky breasts had been on full display and her pink pubic hair trimmed and well kept.

Naruto sat down in the corner, quickly unbuttoning his pants. He grabbed his dick and started stroking it.

"Well, well, what do we have here." Naruto screamed in shock, having been caught masturbating. He looked up to see who'd caught him, meeting Anko's gaze. She jumped down. "Wow, look at you! Your dick is huge!" She got on her knees for a closer look, but Naruto quickly put his hands in front of his penis, but he couldn't hide everything.

"Don't look! I'm in love with Sakura!"

Anko rolled her eyes. "For god sake, kid."

Anko got down on all fours and her mouth came closer to the erect penis. She slid both her hands around Naruto's muscular thighs and used her tongue to give Naruto's entire member a lick in one fell swoop.

Anko grabbed Naruto's manhood and hold it up, stroking it up and down, while her head began focusing on his testicles, taking one of them in her mouth and giving it a good suck. Naruto didn't mind much that another girl than Sakura was doing this, he couldn't imagine that there was a person on earth that wouldn't get aroused from the things that Anko was currently doing to him.

Anko stopped sucking on Naruto's ball and began licking her way to the top of Naruto's cock. He moaned once he felt the tongue reach his glans. Anko smirked when she heard the moan. ''You like it when I work on your tip, don't you?''

Naruto blushed but nodded. Anko's arousal started to rise. She could feel her panties getting wetter en her nipples hardening. She took off her top as it was painfully grinding against her hard buttons. Anko made circular motions around Naruto's glans with her tongue before she wrapped her mouth around the tip, rolling around it with her tongue. Naruto began to moan even louder, pushing into the bobbing mouth.

Anko stopped treating only the tip and moved her head lower, going all the way to the shaft and stopped once she had half of Naruto's manhood inside her mouth. She pumped Naruto's dick, her head and hand moving in union, when her head went up, so did her hand, and vice versa when she went down. Anko used her other hand to caress Naruto's balls in the meantime.

Naruto never wanted this feeling to end; it just felt too good. He positioned his hands on Anko's head and began pushing her head further and further down, forcing Anko to take in more and more length. Naruto forced her to take in so much of him into her mouth that Anko felt the rigid member move all the way down her throat. Anko tried to move her head up far enough to breathe by trying to remove Naruto's hands with her own, but Naruto's arms were too strong, and Anko was forced to continue sucking in a very uncomfortable manner. Naruto heard Anko's moans being replaced by gurgling sounds as she tried to escape Naruto's grasp, but Naruto felt something strange coming up through his urethra, and whatever it was had won over his sympathy for the chocking jonin.

Anko's survival instinct kicked in, and she learned to breathe through her nose during the whole ordeal. Slowly but surely, the feeling of Naruto's dick slamming against the back of her throat made her even more excited than she already was. Anko finally couldn't take it anymore and moved one of her hands to her own lubricating core. She opened the folds to her hole and put a finger inside of her drenched entrance as she continued to deepthroat Naruto.

One finger quickly wasn't enough for her anymore, so she entered another one, pushing them in and out her snatch with ease, and grinding them between her folds. She felt herself tightening up, and heat gathered in her stomach, moaning once the tip of Naruto's member hit her throat time and time again. She knew that she was close to her climax, more and more heat gathered all over her body. Naruto was close to cumming himself, his moaning without rest.

Anko's moans became louder and louder, her fingers moving in a rapid pace as they moved in and out of her flesh. Her hips started riding her own fingers, bobbling, while her head was still guided by Naruto to take his entire dick in her mouth.

Anko's fingers moved faster and faster inside herself, she was ready to erupt! Her head was going even faster than her fingers as Naruto was now pushing her head up and down swiftly, bobbing his own hips as well, resulting in his member ramming against Anko's throat even harder and faster than before.

Anko soon couldn't take it anymore; she came and tried to scream with Naruto's entire length still in her mouth, ''Mphhhh! Mphhhh!''

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore either, shooting the white fluids down the woman's throat. He didn't let go until he had shot everything down her mouth, and Anko was sure to swallow it all. When her head was finally released, making her free to rotate herself, presenting her jutting ass to Naruto. She shook her ass in front of him. "Come on! Fuck me!"

Naruto wouldn't let her say that twice. His hands clasped her hips before he positioned his cock in front of her snatch, quickly pushing into her all the way to the hilt. He didn't give Anko any time to adjust, fucking her roughly, his pelvis smacking against her shaking ass.

''Yes! Oh fuck, yes!'' Anko shouted with her forearms and knees positioned on the floor, her ass was raised, her legs widened, and a big cock trusted in and out of her drenched entrance. Her protruding ass jiggled as she was being penetrated by a man with the size of a bull, and she moaned as the man slid his cock in rapidly between her legs. ''You're so good! You're so good!'' The woman's big soft breasts were shaking like crazy as she moaned in pleasure.

Naruto screamed from behind her, ''Oh, you're such a hot fuck!'' His dick felt like it was completely sucked into the moaning brunette.

"Harder, faster!" Anko screamed out, the man behind her rapidly moving his hips more intensely. Sweat ran over Anko's entire body, making her body glisten. She began to push back against the Naruto's cock, making him move even faster and harder than before. He watched how her ass jiggled with each thrust and gave one of her butt cheeks a hard slap, quickly followed by another, and another.

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Anko screamed in pain and pleasure. Both bodies began to heat up as Naruto rammed her soaked pussy while she tightened up around him. Their moans grew louder and louder, his pressure building inside of him until Anko couldn't take it anymore; squirting over the Naruto's dick.

''Fuck yes!'' Naruto pulled out and turned Anko body around, her closed eyes coming face-to-face with his manhood and shot his white load over her big soft breasts. Anko took some of the cum off of her face and smiled.

''That was great,'' she told him. She threw her arm around Naruto, letting his head rest against her breast. "We're going to do this a whole lot more."


End file.
